The present invention relates to a mosaic tessera particularly for outdoor and/or indoor paving.
Metal plates which, according to the most disparate criteria, are fixed on the foundation in order to provide a metallic paving are already known in the field of outdoor and/or indoor paving or cladding. Such metal plates have a limited thickness due to high cost of steel. Containment of the thickness of the large metal plate causes sagging, which becomes apparent with the bending of the peripheral edges of large plates with respect to the plane that contains such plates. This forces the operator to intervene during and after laying in order to straighten and fix on the foundation the edges which are bent upwardly.